This invention relates a unique method and apparatus for sealing sunroof frame members to each other with a seal molded into the frame members.
Sunroof frames are mounted within a vehicle roof opening to support a slidable and/or pivotable sunroof The frames are typically fixed to the vehicle roof and must be securely held in place and sealed to prevent water from leaking into the passenger compartment.
Among the frame members are corner pieces which include water channels for draining water away from the interior of the vehicle. The corner pieces and water channels are typically sealed with a butyl sealant. Typically, this sealant is injected between the two pieces. The two pieces are then heated, bonding the two together.
One disadvantage with this method is that the butyl sealant is difficult to work with. Special equipment is required to inject the butyl between the frame members, which significantly increases cost. Further, the process is messy and time consuming. During assembly, excess butyl material is forced out from between the sunroof frame members. This butyl material gets on the assemblers and on the assembly fixtures. The excess butyl must be cleaned away, which creates disposal problems and generates a significant amount in wasted material.
Thus, it is desirable to have a method and apparatus for sealing sunroof frame members to each other that eliminates the need for sealant injections during assembly. The method and apparatus should also be clean, inexpensive, and decrease assembly time.
In a disclosed embodiment of this invention, a vehicle sunroof mount assembly includes a unique method and apparatus for sealing sunroof frame members to each other. The vehicle sunroof mount assembly includes a first frame member mounted to a vehicle structure along a first portion of a vehicle roof opening. The first frame member has a first mount interface. A second frame member is mounted to the vehicle structure along a second portion of the vehicle roof opening and has a second mount interface positioned in an overlapping relationship to the first mount interface. A seal is molded into a portion of one of the mount interfaces and presents an exposed engagement surface for engaging the other of the mount interfaces to seal the first frame member to the second frame member.
Preferably, the two frame members include a first plastic corner and a second aluminum extrusion. The two are placed together, with the gasket being molded onto the plastic corner. The two are then heated, bonding the two together.
The method of sealing sunroof frame members together includes the steps of molding the first frame member from a first material in a pre-formed mold, indexing the mold, molding the seal from a second material into the first frame member while in the mold, and securing a second frame member to the first frame member such that the seal is sandwiched between the first and second frame members.
The use of two-shot molding process to form a seal in a sunroof frame member eliminates the need secondary sealants and provides for a cleaner assembly. This facilitates assembly and reduces cost.